Susahnya Jadi Holang Kayah
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: Oneshot. YUNJAE. YUNJAEMIN Family. Summary: Changmin yang merupakan anak dari direktur salah satu perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan harus memutar otak untuk menghabiskan uang saku 1 juta won, padahal ia baru berumur 12 tahun. Gaje. Humor garing. Happy reading :)
Title: Susahnya Jadi Holang Kayah

Genre: Humor. Family.

Rate: K+

Cast: Shim (Jung) Changmin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Heechul, Jung Hankyung (just mention), and Song Joongki (just mention).

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae. Yoosu. Hanchul.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. Typo. Mpreg. Humor garing. Gaje.

.

a/n: liat dari judulnya aja udah keliatan kan gajenya? Selamat menikmati aja. Semoga sukaa~ :)

.

[Susahnya Jadi Holang Kayah]

.

Seorang namja cantik duduk tak nyaman di sofa berbalut kulit domba. Mata besarnya menatap gelisah pada gagang telepon yang membunyikan suara 'tut tut tut tut'. Sudah ketujuh kalinya menghubungi ponsel Changmin tetapi panggilannya tak kunjung terjawab. "Kemana dia?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Jaejoong merasa sangat khawatir pada anak satu-satunya tersebut. Matahari telah turun dari peraduannya namun sang anak belum juga menginjakkan kaki di rumah besar mereka. Celemek motif gajah dan beruang yang sedang berpelukan bahkan masih membalut tubuh kurusnya–biasanya ia akan segera membersihkan diri usai menyiapkan makan malam.

"Boo, kau dimana? Suamimu yang tampan sejagat raya ini sudah pulang~"

Terdengar suara bass Yunho beriringan dengan sol sepatu tebal yang menggesek lantai. Buru-buru Jaejoong meletakkan kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula kemudian berjalan cepat menuju suami *uhuk tercinta. Ini adalah pertama kalinya sang suami pulang tiga jam lebih awal ketika sang anak seharusnya telah pulang tiga jam yang lalu.

"Yun.." segera Jaejoong mengambil alih tas kerja dan jas mahal Yunho untuk kemudian diletakkan di meja nakas terdekat.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, boo." Ujar Yunho seraya memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Sedang sang objek justru membalasnya dengan gerutuan dan bibir yang mem- _pout_ lucu, "Aku bahkan mengantar makan siang ke kantormu tadi, tuan Jung."

"Ah, ne. Tapi kenapa tetap saja rindu ya?" Yunho melepas pelukannya kemudian menaik turunkan alisnya tampak seperti ahjussi mesum yang menggoda remaja wanita.

"Heuu, gombal." Meski begitu tetap saja Jaejoong mesem-mesem dibuatnya. Benar-benar aneh kedua orang tersebut. Pantas saja mereka cocok(?).

" _By the way anyway busway_ … dimana anakku yang tampan itu, boo?"

O–ow~ pertanyaan yang sudah Jaejoong duga tapi tetap belum terpikirkan jawabannya. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah ia jujur saja katakan bahwa Changmin belum pulang? Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho nanti? Suaminya itu memiliki prinsip bahwa anak dan istri harus berada di rumah ketika sang kepala keluarga pulang kerja. Apa ia berbohong saja? Katakan sesuatu seperti Changmin sedang fokus belajar di kamar sehingga tak bisa diganggu? Tidak, tidak! Jaejoong tidak akan bisa membohongi suami tampannya.

"Jaejoongie? Kenapa diam saja, hmm?"

"Eh." Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap mata musang Yunho. Mencari pembenaran dari kebohongan yang sedang ia susun kata-katanya dalam otak. Tapi.. tidak bisa. Ia menunduk setelahnya, "Changminnie belum pulang, Yun.."

Jeda sejenak.

Keheningan yang mencekam(?) bagi Jung Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu bahkan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. 'Diam' bagi laki-laki dewasa biasanya bermakna 'marah', beda dengan dirinya yang akan merepet seperti kereta api ketika sedang kesal. (Lho?)

"Oh. Kemana dia? Apa ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolahnya?"

A–apa? Telinga Jaejoong seperti sedang menipu dirinya sendiri. Kenapa nada suara Yunho terdengar biasa saja? Memberanikan diri ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap langsung mata musang Yunho. Sorot matanya tetap lembut. "I–itu.. aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tetapi tidak ada jawaban, Yunnie."

"Hmm, begitu ya? Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Lupakan dulu hal itu. Aku lapar sekali, boo." Yunho berucap manja.

Meski belum mendapatkan jawaban atas sikap aneh Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum mendapati nada manja dari suaminya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, Yun."

"Tapi aku inginnya memakanmu~"

"Yaa! Ini masih sore. 10 menit yang lalu bahkan baru jam 7. Terlalu cepat untuk malam kita yang bergairah." Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di kantor tadi sehingga suaminya ini sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat.

"Sedikiit saja. Ne?"

.

~yunjaemin~

.

"Menyeraah. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi, Chwang." Kyuhyun duduk di atas tembok yang memiliki tinggi hanya sebatas dadanya seraya mengelus perutnya yang semakin buncit. Di sampingnya ada 5 mangkok kosong yang disusun bertumpuk. Kelima mangkok itu sebelumnya berisi bubur ayam, pempek, seblak(?), bakso, dan ketoprak.

Sedangkan di kursi tak jauh dari tembok tersebut duduk seorang namja yang mengangkat bendera putih dengan lemah. Namja itu tak berani ambil resiko mengikuti kedua temannya yang duduk di atas tembok karena tubuhnya yang kurang tinggi. Ia sudah menyerah bahkan jauh sebelum Kyuhyun menyatakan diri mundur dari medan perang(?).

Changmin menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada beberapa lembar won di tangannya. Masih ada 420 ribu won sisa uang sakunya hari ini. Ia bingung harus bagaimana menghabiskan sisa uang tersebut. Kedua sahabatnya telah menyerah untuk menghabiskan jajanan di sekolah mereka. Para penjualnya bahkan sudah terlalu lelah untuk menerima uang lebih yang dibayarkan Changmin.

Hhhh. Anak berumur 12 tahun itu mendesah pendek. Ada-ada saja ayahnya itu. Tiba-tiba menaikkan uang sakunya 2 kali lipat. Lima ratus ribu won saja ia selalu memutar otak untuk menemukan cara menghabiskannya, apalagi satu juta won? Ayahnya, Jung Yunho, pasti tidak tau bahwa jajanan paling mahal di sekolah Changmin adalah siomay bang Kosim(?) yang harganya tak lebih dari 7 ribu won! Kalau ia adalah lelaki dewasa yang kemana-mana mengendarai mobil mungkin tidak akan perlu memeras otak untuk menemukan cara menghabiskan uang saku, tapi ia bahkan baru memasuki Junior High School dua bulan lalu. Apa yang bisa diharapkan?

Tiba-tiba Changmin seperti menemukan harapan ketika melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya keluar dari gerbang sekolah. "Shindongie hyuuuung~!" panggilnya antusias. Namja itu, Shindong, ketiduran di kelas ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Ia cukup terkejut melihat langit yang gelap. Sudah lebih 3 jam berlalu setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dan dia tak heran mendengar suara familiar yang barusan memanggilnya. Itu Changmin! Mengambil langkah seribu, Shindong langsung meninggalkan area sekolah tanpa repot-repot menolehkan kepala ke arah Changmin.

"Ha ha ha. Chwang, si Shindong itu bahkan tidak mau ditraktir olehmu." Kyuhyun tertawa _evil_. Changmin cemberut, "tapi memangnya ia tidak lapar setelah bangun dari tidur yang cukup panjang?"

"Yeah, tapi dia tidak selapar itu untuk menghabiskan jajanan seharga 420 ribu won. Haha." Kali ini adalah suara tawa Sungmin. Biasanya ia tak akan berkomentar seperti ini, tapi tidak mungkin untuk tidak tertawa mengingat sikap teman-teman sekelas mereka yang seperti dikejar penagih hutang ketika Changmin mengajak mereka makan.

"Sungmin hyung, kenapa perkataanmu jadi menyebalkan seperti si Kyupil itu?!" Changmin semakin cemberut. Kalau sudah begini, ia kudu piyee?

"Hei, anak-anak. Kenapa belum pulang?" Di tengah kebingungan yang melanda(?), Kim Heechul muncul.

Changmin yang melihatnya langsung sumringah, "Saenim~~" panggilnya pada sang wali kelas seraya berjalan menghampiri. Sungmin menyusul langkah Changmin kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Heechul. Benar-benar siswa teladan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia baru menghampiri sang guru ketika Heechul memberi kode suara batuk yang dibuat-buat.

"Saenim, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Bantu apa, hmm?"

"Ini. Tolong ambil saja uang ini. Nde?" jawab Changmin cepat seraya mengangsurkan seluruh sisa uang sakunya kepada sang wali kelas.

Dan jelas-jelas tak diterima oleh Heechul, "Tidak. Tidak. Bukankah ayahmu sudah bilang bahwa kau tidak boleh menghabiskan uang sakumu dengan memberikannya pada orang lain?"

"Ayolah, saenim~ Kita kan cs." Bukan tanpa alasan Changmin berkata seperti itu, Heechul merupakan teman SMA sang ayah. Ia dan wali kelasnya itu bahkan telah saling mengenal sebelum Changmin masuk Junior High School.

"Tidak, Minnie ah."

Changmin mengalihkan pandangan dari Heechul kemudian menghela napas panjang. Apa? Memberikan uang itu pada Kyuhyun atau Sungmin? Tidak mungkin. Kedua sahabatnya itu juga bergelimang harta, hanya saja mereka tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana menghabiskan uang saku 1 juta won per hari.

 _Sorry sorry sorry sorry_

 _Naega naega naega meonjeo_

 _Nege nege nege ppajyeo_

Terdengar lagu _Sorry Sorry_ dari Super Junior. Heechul yang menyadari itu adalah nada dering telepon masuk yang digunakannya, segera mengambil ponselnya. Melihat nama sang penelepon di layar, ia menunjukkannya pada Changmin. "Kau bisa mengangkat telepon ini, Minnie ah."

Changmin menerima ponsel Heechul dan mendekatkan ke telinga setelah menekan ikon 'gagang telepon hijau', "Yeoboseyo, appa."

" _Oh, Minnie ah. Kaukah itu?"_

"Eum."

" _Kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang, eoh?"_

"Aku di sekolah, appa. Aku sedang–"

" _Kau tidak membawa ponselmu?"_ terdengar suara Jaejoong menyela.

"Maaf. Aku tak sengaja meninggalkannya di meja nakas dekat ranjang, eomma."

" _Gwaenchana. Cepat pulang, sayang."_

"Ah. Eum, tapi uang sakuku hari ini belum habis, eomma."

" _Apa? Kenapa bisa? Bukankah biasanya kau mentraktir teman-temanm? Rasa-rasanya satu juta itu sedikit."_ Kembali Yunho bersuara.

'Sama sekali tidak sedikit, appa!', inginnya Changmin menyahut seperti itu. "Se–sebenarnya aku hanya belum benar-benar menemukan cara untuk menghabiskannya karena tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja appa menaikkan uang sakuku 2 kali lipat.", tetapi Changmin cukup tau diri untuk tidak menyulut kemarahan sang appa.

" _Baiklah. Segera habiskan uang sakumu lalu pulang. Appa akan menutup tele–"_

"Tunggu, appa."

" _Waeyo?"_

"Eum.. bagaimana kalau sisa uang saku itu aku tabung di celengan?"

" _Tidak, tidak. Kau lupa? 13 celengan di kamarmu sudah penuh semua!"_

"Itu karena appa selalu mengisinya setiap hari. Mulai sekarang tolong biarkan aku memasukkan sisa uang sakuku ke celengan, appa."

" _Tidak, Changminnie. Appa sudah memisahkan antara uang sakumu dengan uang untuk tabungan masa depanmu."_

"Kalau begitu sisa uang sakuku masukkan lagi saja ke.. apa itu namanya? Reke.. rekeng.. reken.. hmm, reken tabungan atau apalah itu. Appa memilikinya kan?" Changmin tetap mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Yunho.

" _Rekenig tabungan maksudmu?"_

"Naah. Iya, itu."

" _Itu lebih tidak mungkin, Minnie ah. Semua saldo rekening tabungan appa sudah mencapai batas maksimum. Tadi siang appa bahkan harus menarik beberapa juta won agar rekan bisnis appa bisa mentransfer uang arisan. Sudah, jangan aneh-aneh. Cepat habiskan lalu pulang. Dan ucapkan terima kasih pada Heechul."_

 _ **Tuut. Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.**_ Dan sambungan telepon diputus begitu saja. Heechul hanya bisa menatap Changmin sendu(?). Ia benar-benar memahami apa yang dirasakan salah satu muridnya itu sekarang. Tapi ia sungguh tak bisa membantu, karena nasib merek tak jauh berbeda. Setiap hari ia diberikan uang belanja oleh sang suami, Hankyung, setara dengan uang belanja bulanan rata-rata ibu rumah tangga. Jabatan Hankyung sebagai direktur di perusahaan tempat Yunho juga merupakan direkturnya membuat Heechul setiap hari harus memikirkan cara menghabiskan uang tersebut. Tolong dimaklumi… holang kayaaah(?), batinnya menyindir author.

"Ponselmu, saenim. Gomaptda." Changmin menyerahkan ponsel yang tadi dipakainya dan Heechul mengangguk sebagai tanggapan atas ucapan terima kasih bocah itu. "Kami bertiga permisi, Saenim."

"Lho? Sudah mau pulang? Uang sakumu?"

"Sambil berjalan pulang akan kupikirkan, Saenim." Changmin menjawab lemah kemudian salim(?) pada Heechul. Sungmin yang melihatnya segera melakukan seperti yang Changmin lakukan. Kyuhyun? Terpaksa mengikuti kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hati-hati ya kalian bertiga. Jangan sembarangan mengikuti ajakan dari orang yang tidak dikenal!"

Kyuhyun mengorek telinga usai mendengar teriakan Kim Heechul. Kenapa wali kelasnya itu baru 'memperingatkan' ketika jarak mereka telah terpaut beberapa meter? Menyebalkan! Dan sangat berisik!

"Hei, pemenang medali emas olimpiade Matematika tingkat SD se-Gangnam! Carikan premis-premis agar didapatkan kesimpulan dimana aku bisa menghabiskan 1 juta won per hari!" (ada yang masih ingat materi Logika Matematika di kelas XI SMA?)

"Shireooo. Kau pikirkan saja sendiri, Chwang. Aku sedang malas."

"Aish. Sungmin hyuuuung~"

"Tidak, Changmin ah. Kau ingin minta aku menggunakan _martial art_ agar orang mau menerima uangmu, kan? Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku mempelajari itu bukan untuk menyakiti orang lain."

Changmin mendengus kesal. Kedua sahabatnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana kanan dan kiri. Merasakan permukaan uang-uang kertas yang tak terlalu kasar. Kedua saku celananya masih menggembung karena nominal 420 ribu won belum juga berkurang. (tolong jangan salah fokus dengan kata 'menggembung' xD)

 _ **Brugh**_

Suara tabrakan antara wanita muda dengan wanita paruh baya membuat Changmin mengalihkan pandangan. Sang wanita muda pergi setelah meminta maaf sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. Wanita paruh baya itupun kembali berjalan.

Eh? Ada sesuatu terjatuh dari tas sang wanita paruh baya yang terbuka. Changmin segera menghampiri. Ketika melihat bahwa itu adalah selembar uang 5 ribu won, ia menyeringai.

"Chogiyo, ahjumma!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling pandang. Setelah menyeringai ketika melihat benda yang terjatuh, Changmin menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Ahjumma, uangmu terjatuh."

"Oh. Terima kasih, nak. Kamu anak yang baik."

Dipuji seperti itu, Changmin nyengir kuda. Padahal rencana bulusnya baru saja terlaksana. Ia memberikan seluruh sisa uang sakunya serta 5 ribu won yang terjatuh tadi kepada wanita paruh baya itu, kemudian kembali menghampiri kedua sahabatnya dengan wajah sumringah. "Akhirnyaaa.." serunya lega.

"Kau licik, Chwang."

"No, no, no. Panggil aku si jenius!" Changmin menggerakkan jari telunjuk ke kanan dan ke kiri berkali-kali kemudian meregangkan tubuh seraya menatap langit, "Sudah gelap, ya. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Diantara kita bertiga tidak ada yang menggunakan jam tangan dan hanya kau yang memiliki ponsel, tapi hari ini kau tidak membawa ponselmu itu. Jadi tidak ada yang tau jam berapa sekarang. Percuma kau menanyakannya pada kami." Kyuhyun memberikan jawaban berbentuk sarkasme disertai alasan selogis-logisnya.

Setelah cekikikan(?) melihat reaksi Changmin dari jawaban sarkasme Kyuhyun, Sungmin melihat tukang cilok yang sedang mangkal(?) di ujung jalan. Dilihat dari wajahnya sih mungkin seumur mahasiswa, dan dia sedang memainkan _game Space Impact_ di ponsel keluaran lama.

(Author bingung, "Lu tau dari mana tuh tukang cilok lagi main Space Impact? Kan layarnya kecil, liatnya dari jauh lagi!" dan Sungmin jawab, "nebak aja.")

"Kau bisa menanyakan jam pada tukang cilok yang sedang mangkal di sana, Changmin ah."

Changmin mengangguk tanda setuju atas saran Sungmin. Ia segera berlari ke arah tukang cilok tersebut, "Oi, bang!"

Abang tukang cilok menoleh dan tersenyum, "Iya, dek?"

"Emang lo?!" seru Changmin ngeselin plus minta dihajar kemudian segera berlari menjauh. Kyuhyun tertawa nista sebentar dan menyusul Changmin. Kedua bocah itu melakukan 'tos' lalu tertawa bersama-sama. Tapi kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Negara api menyerang /nggak/ karena Sungmin melakukan gerakan 'mengunci' di leher kedua sahabatnya.

"Auw.. auw.. sakit, Ming."

"Rasakan itu, hmm?"

"Hyung, kau bilang _martial art_ itu bukan untuk menyakiti orang."

"Pengecualian untuk kalian berdua. Dasar bocah tengik!"

Dan malam itu Sungmin yang kalem diambil alih oleh wujud baru, _The Killer Sungmin_!

.

~yunjaemin~

.

"Aku pulaang." Changmin masuk ke dalam rumahnya seraya menggerak-gerakkan kepala. Akibat dari 'pitingan' Sungmin tadi masih sangat terasa. Mata bambinya lalu mengarah pada jam di salah satu dinding yang jarum pendeknya hampir menuju angka 9.

Jaejoong segera menghampiri sang anak kemudian membelai rambutnya dengan sayang. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Ganti bajumu lalu makanlah. Eomma sudah menghangatkan makan malamnya."

'Jangan paksa aku, eomma. Jebbaaal~' inginnya sih bilang begitu dengan _puppy eyes_ dan nada memelas yang dibuat-buat. Bayangkan saja! Kalian ingat 5 mangkok terakhir Kyuhyun di sekolah tadi? Nah Changmin sudah menghabiskan 10 porsi yang seperti itu! Membayangkan untuk mengecap permen saja membuat perutnya terasa penuh dan bergolak. "Maaf, eomma. Aku benar-benar sudah kenyang."

"Eoh, gwaenchana. Biar nanti eomma berikan pada tetangga."

"Changmin.."

"Appa.." Changmin mendongakkan kepala demi mendapati sosok tampan nan tegap sang ayah. Seseorang yang merupakan _role model_ -nya. Betapa ia ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya kelak. Tampan, mapan, memiliki istri yang penyayang dan pintar masak. Ah tapi untuk meminta menghabiskan uang saku 1 juta won per hari tak akan ia lakukan kepada anaknya nanti.

"Uang sakumu sudah habis?" Nah kan? Setiap pulang sekolah yang ayahnya tanyakan selalu hal tersebut. Sepertinya Yunho mengira bahwa Changmin sama seperti sang eomma yang suka membelanjakan uang, padahal sama sekali tidak. Changmin adalah anak yang baik hati, suka menolong, rajin menabung, rajin belajar, rajin menonton video porno, rajin men- _download_ -nya juga, rajin–(Changmin: "STOP! Kenapa jadi buka-buka aib, thor?!)

"Sudah, appa."

"Pintarnya anak eomma~" puji Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak membuat Changmin merasa bangga.

"Bagaimana kau menghabiskannya? Mentraktir teman-temanmu?"

Changmin diam. Teringat kembali rencana bulusnya tadi.

"Jaejoong hyuuung.." suara familiar yang membuat Changmin merasa lega karena datang di saat yang tepat.

"Eoh, Junsu yah. Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Jaejoong cukup terkejut melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk–untung bukan maling(?).

Junsu tak menjawab. Ia mengarahkan pandangan pada koridor yang langsung tersambung pada pintu masuk. Tak lama muncul seorang berjidat seluas lapangan sepak bola dan benar-benar mengilap.

"Ayolah, Su-ie! Beberapa hari lalu kau ingin membeli tas _Prada_ kan? Belilah beberapa dan bayar dengan saldo rekeningku, agar Joongki bisa mentransfer uang setoran narik(?) angkotnya." Tolong dimaklumi. Yoochun juga merupakan direktur di perusahaan yang sama dengan Yunho.

"Aku sudah membelinya 2 hari yang lalu, Chunnie. Sembilan!"

"Kalau begitu belilah 10 atau 11 lagi. Untuk koleksi.."

"Shireoo!"

"Ayolah!"

"Hyuung~" Junsu merengek manja pada Jaejoong, bermaksud meminta tolong. Tapi Jaejoong tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Koleksi tasnya juga sudah sangat banyak.

Mendapati ekspresi menyesal dari Jaejoong karena tak dapat membantu apapun, Junsu melirik Changmin.

"Tidak, jumma. Terima kasih!"

END

a/n: Anneyoong. Gimana? Absurd banget ya? Haha. Scene-scene dalam ff ini terpikirkan ketika di jalan. Terima kasih pada A-Xiah atas ide-idenya. Dan maaf buat fans nya Joongki, saya bikin dia jadi sopir angkot disini. Haha. Oke deh, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca~ :)


End file.
